jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Objects in the Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer Than They Are
Versions Meat Loaf on Bat Out of Hell II: Back Into Hell The Dream Engine at various live shows. Justin Sargent, Constantine Maroulis, and Dan Tracy at Total Eclipse: The Music of Jim Steinman Tyce Green at Steinman Stripped: A Musical Tribute Similar Songs This song bears a slight musical resemblance to "Surf's Up." Lyrics The skies were pure and the fields were green The sun was brighter than it's ever been When I grew up with my best friend Kenny We were close as any brothers than you ever knew It was always summer and the future called We were ready for adventures and we wanted them all There was so much left to dream And so much time to make it real But I can still recall the sting of all the tears when he was gone They said he crashed and burned I know I'll never learn why any boy should die so young We were racing, we were soldiers of fortune We got in trouble but we sure got around There are times I think I see him peeling out of the dark I think he's right behind me now and he's gaining ground But it was long ago and it was far away, oh God it seems so very far And if life is just a highway, then the soul is just a car And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are... And when the sun descended and the night arose I heard my father cursing everyone he knows He was dangerous and drunk and defeated And corroded by failure and envy and hate There were endless winters and the dreams would freeze Nowhere to hide and no leaves on the trees And my father's eyes were blank as he hit me again and again and again I know I still believe he'd never let me leave, I had to run away alone So many threats and fears, so many wasted years before my life became my own And though the nightmares should be over Some of the terrors are still intact I'll hear that ugly coarse and violent voice And then he grabs me from behind and then he pulls me back But it was long ago and it was far away, oh God it seems so very far And if life is just a highway, then the soul is just a car And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are... There was a beauty living on the edge of town And she always put the top up and the hammer down And she taught me everything I'll ever know About the mystery and the muscle of love The stars would glimmer and the moon would glow I'm in the back seat with my Julie like a Romeo And the signs along the highway all said, "Caution! Kids At Play!" Those were the rights of spring and we did everything There was salvation every night We got our dreams reborn and our upholstery torn But everything we tried was right She used her body just like a bandage, she used my body just like a wound I'll probably never know where she disappeared But I can see her rising up out of the back seat now Just like an angel rising up from a tomb But it was long ago and it was far away, oh God it seems so very far And if life is just a highway, then the soul is just a car And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are... She used her body just like a bandage, she used my body just like a wound I'll probably never know where she disappeared But I can see her rising up out of the back seat now External Links Meat Loaf music video Category:Songs